


A Touch of Madness

by Adian



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adian/pseuds/Adian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. ― Louis de Bernières, Captain Corelli's Mandolin</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, and Paramount. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

Security Ensigns Tomas and Pham approach Captain Kirk on the bridge. Their nervousness increases when Commander Spock walks over.

Ensign Pham reports, “Captain, the Empress won’t release Dr. McCoy.”

Kirk groans. “What did he do this time?”

Ensign Pham nudges Ensign Tomas to speak.  She says, “He smiled Captain.”

Confused Kirk asks, “What do you mean he smiled? Bones doesn’t smile.”

Ensign Pham explains, “Princess Alix the little girl he healed broke protocol at the court’s leave taking ceremony. She ran over to Dr. McCoy and jumped into his arms. The Empress smiled so the court tittered. I don’t know what Princess Alix said to him but he started smiling. The court saw his smile and it’s like everyone froze staring at him. The Crown Princess Charis and the twins rushed the Empress. A few minutes later she offered to let Dr. McCoy chose which child of hers he wanted to marry as his reward. He refused and she won’t let him go.”

Kirk is baffled. _How could a smile from that cranky bastard cause such chaos?_

Ensign Tomas asks, “Captain have you ever seen him smile? I mean a full blown all dimples showing smile?”

“No.”

Ensign Tomas gushes, “He looks like a different man that smile makes him beautiful.”

Kirk orders “Let me see the vid on your PADD.” Spock and Kirk watch the security video.

Once the video is finished Spock’s ponders how a change in facial expression could affect humans to such a degree. His captain’s face has also become slack jawed. It takes several attempts to gain his captains attention.

Kirk comes out of his trance and says, “Spock you have the conn.”

Spock stares at the final frame of Dr. McCoy wondering if the doctor has some form of mind control. Surely a change in facial muscles has not affected the Empress’s court and his captain to such an extent. Spock gives the PADD to Lt. Uhura to watch. When she also becomes mesmerized he calls down to the Transporter Room. “Mr. Scott do not let the Captain leave yet I will be accompanying him to the planet’s surface. Additional security will need to beam down with us the officers need to be non-human.”

Mr. Scott says, “Aye, sir.”

Captain Kirk is furious by the time Spock arrives. “Spock what is the meaning of this?”

Spock explains, “Dr. McCoy’s facial expression is causing humans to behave in an illogical manner. A non-human security team is being assembled. Captain you should stay aboard and let me retrieve Dr. McCoy.”

Kirk glares at Spock and stalks onto the transporter pad. The security team walks in and takes positions on the transporter. Kirk yells, “Energize!”

The Majordomo announces their arrival and lets them enter the Presence Chamber. Ignoring protocol Captain Kirk stomps up to the dais and barely bows before the Empress. He demands, “Where is Dr. McCoy?”

Affronted the Empress answers, “The good doctor is in a withdrawing room in consultation with my elder children.”

Spock says, “We would like to have a moment of Dr. McCoy’s time.”

The Empress answers, “Mr. Spock he may speak with your party once a decision is made.”

Kirk is steaming. Mr. Spock says, “Starfleet would require that Dr. McCoy consult myself and Captain Kirk before making a decision.”

The Empress signals her guards to take them. They walk into chaos. The elder siblings are screaming at each other as to who would be the best mate for Dr. McCoy. Princess Alix and Bones are sitting at a table playing a game ignoring the screams as best they may.

Bones looks up in relief to see Jim and Spock. “These infants are driving me to question my oath to do no harm. And my sanity…oh my sanity I can’t figure out why these idiots think marrying me would be a good idea. I mean they’ve met me right? I’ve tested the air, water, their blood, and anything else that I could think of that would explain this lunacy. Jim you have got to get me out of here.”

Jim grabs hold of Bones pointing a phaser at everyone else.  “Don’t worry Bonsey I’ll save you. You’re mine!”  He screams into his communicator, “Energize Scotty! Energize!”

Spock’s eyebrows rise in disbelief. “Mr. Scott the Captain needs to be subdued and placed in quarantine. The rest of the away team is ready to be transported.”

Jim and Bones arrive on the Enterprise to face Scotty and several engineers with phasers. Jim keeps hold of Bones and points his phaser at the redshirts. He orders, “Stand down! I am your captain. I order you to stand down.”

Bones is mouthing _stun him_ to the red shirts.

Scotty and the rest of the redshirts begin to waver until Kirk says, “Bones is mine do you hear me? _**MINE!**_ ”

Scotty finally gives in and stuns Captain Kirk.

Bones holds onto the now sagging Kirk. He orders “Get a stretcher we need to take Jim to Sickbay.”

ooOoo

Spock and Bones have kept Jim sedated for over twelve hours running tests trying to figure out what caused this madness. Eventually they allow him to awaken to see if he is still affected by the temporary bout of insanity.

Jim begins to stir mumbling, “'ones…'ones? Where we?”

Bones answers, “Jim, I’m here. You are on the Enterprise.”

Jim cracks open his eyes and smiles at Bones. He tries to reach for Bones and finds he’s restrained. “What happened?”

Spock answers, “Captain you suffered from a temporary psychosis.”

The memories of his behavior come back. Jim explains, “I watched a video of you with Princess Alix the smile you gave her made me jealous. I wanted to be the one who put it there. Bones, it hit me that I am in love with you the thought of anyone else having you, _my Bones_ , made me crazy I had to stop it from happening.”

Bones is flabbergasted by Jim’s confession. He stammers out, “You love me?”

“I do you are my terra firma. I don’t know how I’d survive without you. Bones will you give us a shot?” Bones is nodding yes.

Spock interrupts, “Captain before this goes any farther there is one more test I must do.” He releases the restraints. He says, “Look at this PADD.”

Jim looks at the picture of Bones smiling. Spock observes no behavior out of the norm.

Bones says, “I need to see this picture of me.” He studies the picture and says, “no idea why this caused such a fuss it doesn’t even look like me.”


End file.
